


Safe In His Loving Embrace

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Crying Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Scared Dean, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, scared!nervous!Dean, cuddling, schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In His Loving Embrace

There are tears falling down Dean’s freckled cheeks and he bites his lip firmly, trying to keep the wretched sobs at bay. The fear is rising higher and higher, and a tiny, broken cry slips from his trembling lips. He’s petrified and nervous, and on edge with fear because the room is dreadfully dark with only a small amount of light coming from the curtains, creating shadows on the walls which seem to be reaching out to grab him, as if to pull him down into darkness and take his everlasting soul from him. His eyes are huge with fright and he burrows under the covers in hopes the warm bed sheets will protect him as his body involuntary shivers with panic and fear.

Dean knows the terror gripping his heart is because of the curse. In a few hours the spell will break and all will be fine; still, his heart races with fear. He tries to be brave and attempts to keep from crying but he’s so overwhelmed with terror that the tears come. Dean peeks out from under the covers and he gazes quickly over at Sam who is sleeping peacefully in the next bed. Sam looks warm and safe, and a sheltering presence that Dean wants to burrow close to and snuggle against. Sammy would keep the monster away! Would protect him, keep him safe and wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

Dean’s scared to leave his bed but he can’t take being apart from his brother for another moment. He rushes over to the other bed, moving quickly so the monster hiding under his bed won’t catch him. Dean climbs under the covers, pressing up against his brother’s strong, kindhearted form and he clings tightly to Sam and the tears come in a rush. Dean sobs into Sam’s chest as he holds onto his brother, and his entire body shakes with the force of his heartbreaking cries.

“Help me, Sammy, please,” He begs, shaking and crying, feeling so lost and broken. “Please, don’t let ‘em get me. Don’t let the monsters take me. Please, Sammy, please. Please...”

Sam startles awake, eyes wide, and he panics for a moment until he realizes what is happening. In a heartbeat he has both arms around Dean and he shushes him tenderly, rocking Dean lovingly as he presses soft kisses to his big brother’s forehead. He feels Dean tremble and his breath quicken; Sam kindly promises that everything is alright, his fingers massaging Dean’s scalp gently as he cradles his brother’s head. 

“Shh, Dean,” Sam presses little loving kisses all over Dean’s face as he holds him close, lips soft and sweet with each sweet smooch. “I’m here; I won’t let anything hurt you. You’re safe, Dean. I promise, big brother.” 

Dean slumps against Sam and he doesn’t have the physical strength or the will to stop himself from crying. He sob’s harder, and when Sam’s strong arms wrap around him tighter, securing him and comforting him, and holding him in the shelter of a loving embrace, Dean’s cry’s grow even more broken. He shakes and whimpers, and clings to his brother for dear life. 

Sam holds Dean and sings him a lullaby, the same kind song his brother use to sing to him when he was a kid and got scared in the middle of the night. He cuddles Dean all night long and never lets him go, tells him over and over again that all will be alright as he kisses Dean’s tear stricken freckled face. Hours later when the curse has ended, Sam still cuddles his big brother, rubbing Dean’s back with a loving, soothing, warm hand. Dean’s tears have stopped and he’s back to himself, but he doesn’t leave the shelter of Sam’s arms. 

His brother is warm and comforting, and Dean wants to spend a few more hours safe in Sammy’s loving embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/31718.html?thread=7958246#t7958246)


End file.
